poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters Level Pack
This is how the Level Pack of Ghostbusters goes in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions At the Library. Ash Ketchum: Aw man, it feel so hot in here in this library. Egon Spengler: '''This is hot, Ray. '''Peter Venkman: '''Somebody blow their Nose and you wanna keep it? '''Misty: First of all, gross. And second, we have to be quiet. Ray Stantz: '''Listen. You smell something? '''Brock: Smell what, Egon? Pikachu: '''Pika? Then they saw a Ghost, Ray is taking a Picture of the Ghost. But Peter, Misty and Ash Ketchum just stop him '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ray, would you cut it out! '''Peter Venkman: '''Stop that! '''Misty: Cut that out! Peter Venkman: So, what do we do? Ray Stantz: Okay, I have a plan. I know exactly what to do. Ash Ketchum: '''So what's it gonna be, Ray? '''Ray Stantz: '''Get her! '''Ash Ketchum: Ok, Ray. Charge!!! The ghost librarian scares Peter, Ray, Egon, Ash and his friends out of the library as "Cleanin' Up the Town" played. At the Ghostbusters Firehouse Headquarters, the phone ranged and Janine answered it. Janine Meintiz: Hello, Ghostbusters? Yes, of course they're serious. You do? Uh huh, well just err, just give me the address. Uh huh... yes of course. Oh, they'll be totally discreet. Thank you. (hangs up the phone) WE GOT ONE!!! She use a Giant Hammer to the Button and the Alarm is Ringing. The Ghostbusters, Ash and his Friends are eating Chinese Food and they heard the Alarm Ash Ketchum: The Call! Ray Stantz: 'About time! '''Brock: '''But I almost finish my Chinese Food. '''Misty: '''No time for that, Brock. Let's go! They went down to the Pole and Peter Venkman has suit up except Ray and Egon '''Ash Ketchum: ' How come we don't get some suits like you, Peter? '''Pikachu: '''Pika? '''Peter Venkmen: You and your friends are new to the team so I hope we can find some spares later. Misty: We need Ray and Egon to suit up like Peter. Ray Stantz: Good idea, Misty. Togepi: Togipi. Brock: Ok, we'll get your suits on. Time for you to get suit up, Egon. Egon Spengler: Ok, Brock. They are going to finding a Suit for Egon and they found it and now Egon got suited up Egon Spengler: '''I'm ready. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now it's your turn, Ray. '''Ray Stantz: '''Alright! '''Misty: I think we should suit up, Ash. Ash Ketchum: '''They don't have one for us. '''Brock: I'll build the Ghost trap for us. Ash Ketchum: '''And I'll build an Echo-1 for Peter and Misty. Misty is trying to find the Suit for Ray and she found it and now Ray got suited up. '''Misty: There. Now you're suited up, Ray. Ray Stantz: I'm sure I am. Brock: '''I finish building the Ghost Trap. '''Ash Ketchum: '''And I finish building the Echo-1. '''Peter Venkman: '''Great. Now let's go! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's catch some Ghosts! '''Misty: Let's do this. Brock: '''Here we go! '''Peter Venkman: '''Let's get this Show on the Road! Peter Venkman and Misty are riding the Echo-1 except Ash, Brock, Egon and Ray they were using Two Wagons, Ray is on the Wagon and Ash is on the Wagon too. '''Brock: That's nice. I could use some exercise. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Brock. This is what I call riding in style. Ray Stantz: Well this is great. Ash Ketchum: '''No kidding, Ray. Ray is taking a Picture of Egon, Ash, Brock and him. After that they made it to the Hotel '''Hotel Manager: '''I hope we could take care of this Quietly. '''Ray Stantz: '''Yes, sir. Don't worry. We handle this kind of thing all the time. Then, Slimer flew by and the Ghoastbusters is aim at them, but they miss it and he went to the Dining Room '''Ray Stantz: '''You know it's just occurred to me we really haven't had a completely successful test of this Equipment. '''Misty: I hope so, Ray. Let's go bust some ghosts! Ash, Brock and the Ghostbusters: '''Yeah! They went to Dining Hall and they saw some Ghosts and Slimer. '''Ray Stantz: '''There is it, on the Ceiling. '''Ash Ketchum: This Ghost need to go on a Diet. Misty: '''Yeah, I guess he would. '''Brock: '''We have to get those ghost into the Trap. '''Ash Ketchum: Right. And Peter? There's one thing Ray forgot to tell you. Peter Venkman: '''Well, what is it? '''Ash Ketchum: Don't cross the streams. Peter Venkmen: '''Got it. '''Brock: '''There's the Ghost, get him! They aim it to Slimer on the Chandelier and then the Chandelier has broke the Table and release more Ghost. '''Ash Ketchum: Someone should fix the chandelier. Peter Venkman: '''It's okay, the Table broke the Fall. '''Misty: '''And we have to deal with these guys! '''Brock: '''Aim at them, and I'll use the Trap. '''Misty: Brock. Don't look directly into the Trap! Brock: '''I won't! They aim it to the Ghost and Brock put the Trap here and the Ghost got sucked up '''Ash Ketchum: '''Alright. Let's get that Ghost. They saw Slimer on the Table and he's throwing food at them '''Ash Ketchum: '''He's throwing food's at Us! And then Slimer just Slimed at Peter '''Peter Venkman: '''He Slimed me. '''Misty: '''That's gross. What should we do now? '''Brock: '''Let's make a Cake for him. They making a Cake for Slimer after that he is eating the Cake '''Ash Ketchum: '''Now aim him! '''Brock: Get him!! They aim it to Slimer and he went to the Dishes and then it got mix up Ash Ketchum: '''Which one was it? '''Egon Spengler: It's the third one, Ash. They aim it to the Dish and then Slimer went to the Blender Peter Venkman: Let me guess. He went to the Blender. Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Time to turn it on the Blender. He turn on the Blender and Slimer went to the Painting and then the Ghost has Appeared '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, Boy. '''Egon Spengler: '''Don't cross the Streams. '''Ray Stantz: '''The last throw took something out of him but he's gonna move. I need some room to put the Trap Down. They aim it to the Ghost and put them in the Trap '''Misty: '''Time to capture you, Onion Head! They aim it to the Ghost and they got it and they put it to the Trap '''Ray Stantz: '''Start bringing him down. Start bringing him down. You got him! Don't cross the Streams! '''Egon Spengler: '''Venkman, shorten your stream. I don't want my face burned off! They finally got Slimer in the Dining Room '''Ray Stantz: I'm opening the Trap now. Don't look directly into the Trap! Egon Spengler: I looked at the Trap, Ray. Ray Stantz: '''Well, that wasn't such a chore now, was it? They left the Dining Room '''Ash Ketchum: We finally did it. Ray Stantz: '''We got it! '''Hotel Manager: What is it? Will there be any more of them? Ray Stantz: '''Sir, what you had there, was what we refer to, as a focused non-terminal repeating phantasm or a class five full-roaming vapor. Real nasty one too. '''Peter Venkmen: Thanks so much. He gave the Hotel Manager the Bill and he fainted Ray Stantz: Coming Through! One class five, full-roaming vapor! Ash Ketchum: '''Make way, Please! '''Misty: '''Time to head back to the Firehouse. '''Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Ash Ketchum: What shall we do? Brock: '''Time for me to get some shut eye at the Firehouse. They are heading back to the Firehouse '''News Reporter: Hi. The phone-in topic today. Ghosts and Ghostbusting. Roger Grimby: 'Alleged ghost sighting and related super natural occurances have been reported across the entire Tri-State Area. '''Sarah Smith: '''Still making headlines all across the Country and the Ghostbusters are at it again! At Dana's Apartment '''Louis Tully: '''Oh, Dana. It's you. '''Dana Barrett: '''Oh, Hi! Yes, Louis. It's me. '''Louis Tully: '''I was just exercising. I taped 20-Minutes workout on my machine and played it back at high speed, so it only took 10-Minutes. I got a great workout. '''Dana Barrett: '''Goodbye, Louis! She went to her Room and Lock the Door '''Louis Tully: '''Okay, so I'll see you later, Huh? I'll give you a Call! She put the grocery bag and eggs cracked and steak has appeared. Then the Roast Chicken has comes out of the Oven and the Salad has comes out of the Microwave and Release all the Salad '''Dana Barrett: '''That's strange... And then, Dana heard a noise coming from the Fridge. She open it and saw a Terror Dog on the lying chair '''Dana Barrett: '(Scream) She close the Fridge and opens it again. She saw the Terror Dog eating a Burger and drinking a Soda and she look in her fridge '''Dana Barrett: '''I don't believe this, will you please leave? The Terror Dog show her the Pizza, so she has no choice. She grab a Can of Soda '''Dana Barrett: '''Okay. Meanwhile back at Ghostbusters Inc. '''Ray Stantz: I gotta get some sleep, I'm dying. Peter Venkman: You don't look good. Ray Stantz: I don't? Peter Venkman: Well you look better. Misty: '''Boy, Peter. You really need to take a Shower. '''Peter Venkman: You're right, I'm like Peter Pan. Ash Ketchum: Peter Pan is not even here, Peter. Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Brock: '''Can we put the Ghost inside the Containment unit, you guys? '''Egon Spengler: '''Yes, Brock. '''Ray Stantz: '''Well, let's do it. They put the Trap inside the Containment Unit and upstair Walter Peck, the Police and the Engineer has arrived at the Firehouse '''Walter Peck: Cease and desist all commerce order. Seizure of premises and chattels. Ban on the use of public utilities for non-license waste handler's and a federal entry and inspection orders. Janine Meintiz: '''Do you want some, uhhh, Coffee? Walter Peck growls with anger and then he and the Police is fighting the Ghostbusters except Ash and his Friends they standing right next to Janine. '''Brock: What's going on here? Peter Venkmen: You shut that thing down, and we are not going to be held responsible for whatever happens. Walter Peck: On the contrary, you will be held responsible. Peter Venkman: '''No we won't be held responsible. '''Walter Peck: '''Shut it off! They are still fighting. '''Janine Meintiz: I've quit better jobs then this. Misty: You're telling me, Janine. The Engineer: Um, I never seen anything like this before... Ash Ketchum: '''Not the Lever!!! It's too late he pull the lever by Accident and now the Ghost from the Firehouse has been release and New York has been taken over by the Ghost '''Ash Ketchum: That's a lot of ghosts. I hope we save New York from these Ghosts. Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Misty: '''Janine. Who's that man? '''Janine Meintiz: '''This is Winston Zeddemore. He's here about the Job. '''Ray Stantz: Beautiful, you're hired. Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman. And then the Ghostbuster Sign has fall off Brock: 'There goes the Sign. '''Ray Stantz: '(pull out the Wagon) Welcome Aboard. '''Brock: Let's go bust us some ghost!! Ash Ketchum: '''Okay. But first I need to make a quick call. (He went to the Phone Booth) Hello, is this the Airline? When your next flight to anywhere? I don't care where, as far away from New York as Possible... ...Norway? Not gonna happen, Buddy. (He hung up the Phone) Okay, let's go catch some ghosts and save New York. '''Misty: No way ghosts are getting away on our watch! Brock: C'mon, Misty. Let's go help the Ghostbusters! Misty: Right, Brock. Ash Ketchum: '''Then let's do it, to save New York! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! They are going to save New York, but they got blocked by the Sign from the Ghost '''Ash Ketchum: Get them, Peter! Peter Venkmen: '''Got it! '''Misty: Let's get them all! Togepi: '''Togepi. They Captured the Ghost and put them in the Trap '''Brock: Good job, guys. Egon Spengler: '''Now let's keep going. They rode off to save New York from the Ghost and they made it to Dana's Apartment. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Okay, here we go. If we fail to save New York. I could go live in Pittsburgh. '''Misty: '''Pittsburgh? Why would want to live there, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''If anyone who has a bright idea, then so be it. On top of the Building, Dana got possessed Terror dog and Louis got possessed too. Dane take a Bite of the Donut and Louis is acting like a Dog cause he wants the Donut, so she throw the Donut Away and Louis is going after it. Inside the building, they went throught the door and then to the top of the steps, they got food. '''Egon Spengler: This looks extraordinary bad. Peter Venkman: Look at all the junk food. Ash Ketchum: '''There's so many of them. The Ghostbusters, Ash and the others are here and they are holding the Food. Ash Ketchum is holding a Drumstick and drinking a Soda, Brock is eating a Hot dog and holding a Soda, Misty is holding a Bowl of Salad, Pikachu is eating a Cheeseburger, Togepi is eating a Donut, Egon is holding a French fry, Winston is eating a Burger, Ray is drinking a Soda and Peter is holding a Soda Can too. '''Ash Ketchum: This is some good Drumstick. How's that Cheeseburger, Pikachu? Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Brock: I can feel the hotdog goodness. Misty: Boy, that is one good Salad. How's that Donut, Togepi? Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Peter Venkman: '''Slow down, chew your food. '''Misty: '''Yeah. Don't eat to fast. Then, Gozer appears. '''Ray Stantz: It's a girl. Egon Spengler: It's Gozer! Peter Venkman: Well whatever it is, it's gotta get by us. Ray Stantz: Right. Gozer tripped and roll down the stairs. Brock: Ouch. Ash Ketchum: That's gotta hurt. The Ghostbusters, Ash and the others fight Gozer. Ash Ketchum: I guess we'll have to fight her. Brock: Yep. Looks like it. Onix I chose you! Winston Zeddemore: Yeah! Gozer: Sub-creatures! Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveler has come! Choose and perish! Ray Stantz: What do you mean "choose"? We don't understand. Gozer: Choose. Choose the form of the Destructor! Peter Venkman: I get it! I get it! Ooh. Very cute. Gozer: The Choice is made! Misty: Wait! What?! Peter Venkman: Whooa! Gozer: The Traveller has come! Peter Venkman: Nobody choosed anything! Did you choose anything?! Ash Ketchum: Nope. Pikachu: Pika. Egon Spengler: No. Peter Venkman: Did you?! Misty: Not me. Togepi: '''Togepi. '''Brock: It wasn't me, Peter. Winston Zeddemore: My mind is totally blank. Peter Venkman: I didn't choose anything! Peter, Egon, Winston, Ash and the others turn to Ray. Misty: '''Ray? '''Ray Stantz: I couldn't help it. It just popped in there. Peter Venkman: What?! What just popped in there?! Brock: 'Yeah. What just ''popped in there, Ray? '''Ray Stantz: Well, I was just trying to think... Egon Spengler: (pointed at Stay Puft) LOOK!!! Ray Stantz: No! It can't be! Peter Venkman: What? What is it? Ray Stantz: It can't be! Peter Venkman: What did you do, Ray?! Ash Ketchum: '''Just tell us, Ray. What did you do?! '''Ray Stantz: It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Pikachu: Pika! Misty: '''Sweet Zeus! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Dear Neptune! '''Togepi: '''Togepi! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Way a go, Ray. After we save New York, you tell the Mayor. I'm going to Pittsburgh. '''Brock: Me too, Ash. Misty: '''Count me in, Ash. '''Winston Zeddemore: '''Wait for me, Ash. Stay Puft was walking through the City. '''Peter Venkman: Well there's somethin' you don't see everyday. Brock: '''Tell me about it, Peter. '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, me too. Stay Puft is climbing up on the building. Ray Stantz: I tried to think of a harmless thing. Something that could, never ever, possibly destroy us, Mr. Stay Puft. Peter Venkman: Nice thinking, Ray. Ray has gone bye-bye, Egon. What have you got left? Egon Spengler: Sorry, Venkman. Ash Ketchum: '''Looks like we have to fight a Giant Marshmallow. Then, Stay Puft tried to smash the heroes, but they dodged the attack. '''Ray Stantz: 1... 2... 3... Roast him! They blasted Stay Puft and he falls. Ash Ketchum: '''Did we got him? But the Stay Puft Marshmallow has comes back, and he spits out his army. '''Misty: '''Nope. They've defeated the minions. And Then Stay Puft lifts a gold object. '''Brock: We have to shoot it again! They aim it to the Gold Object from stay puft Marshmallow and it got Destroyed and it burns the right arm. Misty: The arm is burning. Brock: Now we have to burn the other arm. Ray Stantz: Right. Ash Ketchum: Let's do this! They aim of to the Gold Object from Stay Puft Marshmallow and it got destroyed and the left arm is burning also. Egon Spengler: We'll destroy the gateway. You keep him busy. Ash Ketchum: Right. Let's finish him off! Misty: Right. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use thundebolt! Pikachu: '''PIKACHU!!! While Pikachu is doing it, the Ghostbuster zap the gateway and then they combined their lasers together and then they finally destroyed the gateway and Stay Puft. '''Ash Ketchum: We...DID IT!! Pikachu: '''PIKA! '''Dana: '''Where am I? '''Louis: '''Somebody turn on the Light! (he falls down and finally sees the Ghostbusters) Who are you, guys? '''Ray Stantz: '''We're the Ghostbusters. Winston and Brock saw a humongous roasted marshmallow. '''Brock: '''That's one big Roasted Marshmallow! '''Winston Zeddemore: I love this town! Haha! They jumped on the marshmallow and then starts eating it. They are covered in marshmallow, got out of the building, as they are cheered by the people, and then Ray took some pictures and the third one has Slimer in it, as he flying through the air and toward the screen. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts